Fairy Memories
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Sosok perempuan dengan sayap di punggungnya itu menjadi misteri bagi Shikamaru. Ia berada di antara mimpi dan kenangan Shikamaru. Siapa?/"...jangan tanya alasanku melakukan hal ini padamu"/Ino harus dihukum atas perasaannya sendiri? Ini konyol!/AU sett/fantasy/full warning inside/for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: "Come Back to Me"/RnR?


" _Shikamaru, dengarkan aku dong."_

" _Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang sekarang, hei-tuan-tukang-tidur-yang-jenius?"_

" _Berjanjilah untuk tetap datang kesini, Shika. Aku senang bertemu denganmu."_

Suara-suara itu lagi.

Kelopak mata Shikamaru terbuka perlahan. Setitik air yang jatuh di pipinya membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari tidur siangnya yang belum terlalu lama. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah langit yang kini terlihat abu-abu, menggantikan langit biru yang masih dinikmatinya tidak sampai sejam lalu. Mungkin hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya lagi. Mengingat suara perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya. Meski samar, Shikamaru merasa tidak asing dengan pemilik suara itu.

Perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu itu selalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Sepasang bola mata _aquamarine_ nya akan berbinar saat bercerita macam hal padanya. _Dress_ putih selututnya berkibar ditiup angin saat ia menari di antara bunga-bunga.

Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu Shikamaru. Perempuan itu mempunyai dua sayap tipis di punggungnya. Seperti… peri?

Titik-titik air lain akhirnya ikut berjatuhan—hujan benar-benar turun. Tubuh Shikamaru yang masih bergeming dalam posisinya mulai basah. Tapi ia tidak memedulikan semua itu. Masa bodoh kalau badannya demam besok. Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan yang cukup baik untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor dan tidur seharian di apartemennya.

Sekali ini Shikamaru benar-benar merasa heran dengan seseorang di mimpinya. Memang dia umur berapa sampai-sampai mimpi bertemu dengan seorang peri? Bahkan sejak Shikamaru kecilpun tidak pernah sekalipun ia memercayai adanya makhluk astral yang hanya ada di dalam buku cerita anak-anak itu.

Tapi… kenapa semua yang dialaminya bersama perempuan bersayap itu terasa sangat nyata?

Senyumnya, suaranya yang lantang, aroma tubuhnya yang seperti bunga, gelak tawanya. Semuanya. Dengan amat jelas Shikamaru dapat mengingat semua hal tentang perempuan misterius itu. Juga namanya.

Shikamaru tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Tapi ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ah, mungkin efek hujan, pikir Shikamaru. Namun saat setitik air jatuh dari sudut matanya, Shikamaru mendadak ragu.

Apakah itu titik air hujan atau air matanya sendiri?

Shikamaru selalu merasa bahwa perempuan bernama Ino itu berada di antara mimpi dan kenangannya. Hanya saja, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu yang mana. Semua hal ini terlalu memusingkan bahkan bagi otak jeniusnya sekalipun.

Tapi ada satu hal pasti yang diinginkan oleh Shikamaru sekarang.

Shikamaru ingin Ino kembali ke sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(s): AU sett, Fantasy, maybe OOC, misstypo(s), dedicated to all Guardians. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **FOR EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: "Come Back to Me"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAIRY MEMORIES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _2 bulan yang lalu._

"Hai!"

Sore itu, Shikamaru mendatangi bukit langganannya di pinggiran kota. Karena suasana yang sepi dan tenang, ia selalu mendatangi bukit ini di waktu senggangnya untuk tidur atau beristirahat sambil memandangi langit—kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Seharusnya, seperti biasanya, Shikamaru mendapat ketenangan yang bisa merilekskan pikirannya dari setumpuk pekerjaan di kantor. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa kedua pipinya ditepuk-tepuk oleh seorang perempuan yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Shikamaru sebenarnya bisa saja mengacuhkan perempuan dengan rambut pirang itu dan kembali tidur.

Kalau memang yang di sebelahnya ini memang hanya perempuan biasa.

Tapi siapa yang akan memakai _dress_ putih selutut tanpa lengan di musim gugur seperti ini? Belum lagi kedua sayap tipis transparan yang ada di punggungnya membuat kedua mata Shikamaru terbuka sempurna dan seketika menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mundur untuk sedikit memberi jarak.

Gadis bersayap itu terkikik kecil saat Shikamaru kini memandangnya dengan tatapan antara bingung dan heran.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Shikamaru benar-benar merasa seperti di dalam buku cerita anak-anak sekarang.

Perempuan bersayap itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku Ino, peri bunga bukit ini. Siapa namamu, tukang tidur?"

.

.

Berkali-kali Shikamaru selalu menganggap pertemuannya dengan Ino hanya sekedar bunga tidurnya saja. Tetapi pemikiran itu selalu ditepis oleh kehadiran Ino yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya saat ia datang ke bukit itu. Bahkan Shikamaru sempat mencurigai jangan-jangan ia mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk melihat roh halus.

"Aku bukan roh halus menyeramkan seperti yang kau bilang itu, Shika. Dunia kami berbeda. Aku ini benar-benar peri bunga, tahu?" jawab Ino kesal saat Shikamaru menanyakan sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Ino menggerakkan tangannya ke arah tanah, tak sampai sedetik sekuncup bunga mawar tumbuh dari dalam tanah dan mulai mekar.

"Lihat? Hanya seorang peri bunga yang bisa melakukan hal ini." Ino tersenyum puas saat melihat Shikamaru takjub oleh kemampuannya.

Pada awalnya, Shikamaru selalu mengeluh karena tidak bisa lagi menemukan ketenangan setiap datang ke bukit ini. Ternyata Ino adalah seorang peri yang sangat cerewet. Setiap kali ia datang, Ino akan bertanya berbagai macam hal tentang dunia manusia atau menceritakan pengalamannya sebagai peri bunga. Meski begitu Ino bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Shikamaru.

Ada kalanya Shikamaru akan datang dengan raut wajah kesal atau kelelahan. Bila sudah seperti itu, Ino akan lebih memilih diam dan mendengar cerita-cerita Shikamaru meski pemuda itu tidak berbicara panjang lebar seperti dirinya. Sebagai seorang peri bunga, tentu saja terkadang Ino tidak mengerti dengan semua cerita Shikamaru mengenai pekerjaan dan semacamnya. Hal itu menjadi wajar karena dunia mereka berbeda.

Maka Shikamaru akan menjelaskannya dengan sabar saat Ino mulai menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan saat ia mulai bercerita betapa merepotkannya menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya. Hingga Ino perlahan mulai paham dengan semua kesulitan yang dialami oleh Shikamaru.

"Lalu, bagaimana soal perjodohanmu, Shika?"

Sore itu Shikamaru datang ke bukit dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas rumput. Satu lengannya menutupi kedua matanya dan desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Jangan bahas itu, Ino." Erangnya pelan.

Ino tertawa. Beberapa hari yang lalu Shikamaru datang dengan raut wajah kesal dan menceritakan soal perjodohan tiba-tiba yang diatur oleh ayahnya. Ino tidak memerlukan penjelasan dari Shikamaru soal ini. Karena di dunianya, perjodohan seperti ini juga biasa terjadi.

Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Peri bunga itu mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke atas bunga-bunga yang layu karena terinjak. Tak sampai semenit, bunga-bunga itu kembali terlihat segar dan mengeluarkan bau harum di sekitar mereka.

Selama beberapa menit tidak terdengar lagi suara Shikamaru. Ino berbalik dan mendengar helaan napas teratur dari pemuda itu. Mungkin ia tertidur. Ino tak mau mengganggunya kali ini. Shikamaru terlihat capek. Jadi ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya—menumbuhkan bunga-bunga baru di sekitar bukit dan membuat mereka selalu tampak segar.

"Kautahu, Ino, lama-lama aku bisa dianggap gila."

"Hah?"

Saat Ino menoleh ke belakang lagi ia bisa melihat Shikamaru yang kini telah terbangun dan tengah duduk bersila sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku terlihat seperti berbicara seorang diri kalau ngobrol denganmu."

Shikamaru menguap dan menunjuk ke arah beberapa anak kecil yang bermain-main di sekitar bukit dengan ekor matanya. Mereka melihat ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik kecil lalu terkikik. Saat hari menjelang sore begini, terkadang ada beberapa anak-anak yang bermain di sekitar sini.

Pandangan Shikamaru beralih ke Ino lagi. "Kenapa sih kau tidak memperlihatkan sosokmu ke orang lain juga?"

Ino hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia menumbuhkan satu bunga lagi lalu terbang mendekati Shikamaru. "Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan sosokku hanya pada manusia yang kupercaya."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau percaya padaku?"

"Oh yang benar saja, Shika. Memang orang lain akan percaya kau berteman dengan seorang peri bunga di bukit pinggir kota?" Perempuan itu tertawa sarkastik lalu duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. "Orang-orang akan mengira kau benar-benar kebanyakan tidur."

"Ck. _Mendokuse_."

"Eits!" Ino menahan tubuh Shikamaru yang hampir merebahkan dirinya lagi.

"Apa sih, Ino? Aku mau tidur." Kilah Shikamaru sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari punggungnya. Namun gadis itu tetap mempertahankan tangannya di kedua bahu shikamaru.

"Jangan! Temani aku mengobrol, Shika!" Ino merengut. "Kau tidak kesini hampir satu minggu. Aku kesepian. Aku ingin ngobrol denganmu."

Shikamaru mendesah lelah. "Memangnya teman perimu tidak ada?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan jemari lentiknya, Ino memainkan ujung rambutnya sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Jurus rahasia Ino untuk merayu.

"Mengobrol dengan sesama peri kadang membosankan. Kalau denganmu, aku bisa mendengar cerita-cerita yang tidak kualami di dunia peri."

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia yakin Ino akan tetap mengganggunya meski ia memutuskan untuk tetap tidur.

"Baiklah."

"Sungguh?" Ino mendadak berbinar. "Jadi, jangan tidur! Janji?"

"Hm." Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya sambil menguap lagi.

"Ngobrol apa ya," peri berambut pirang itu mengelus dagunya. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu kalu menolak rencana pertunang—hei, Shika!"

Ino memekik kecil saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya ke atas kedua pahanya. Wajahnya dengan cepat merona.

"S-shika, apa sih yang kau lakukan!"

Shikamaru dengan cepat menangkap tangan Ino yang berusaha memindahkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Ino sehingga jarak kepala mereka menjadi lebih dekat sekarang. Matanya menatap lurus ke bola mata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku rebahan, Ino. Kautahu aku lelah sekali hari ini." Shikamaru melepas tangan Ino kemudian melipat kedua tangannya sendiri di depan dadanya. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam. "Dan jangan bahas soal pertunangan itu. Kautahu aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana ini."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dadanya yang masih berdebar. Tenang, Ino, tenang. Jangan langgar peraturannya.

"Baiklah. Kita bahas yang lain."

Ino baru saja memikirkan topik pembicaraan lain sebelum mendengar suara Shikamaru lagi.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"…apa?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya lalu menatap Ino lagi. Posisi kepala Ino yang sedikit menunduk membuat Shikamaru bisa meraih poninya yang menggantung dan memainkannya di jarinya.

"Soal duniamu, Ino. Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Ceritakan padaku."

Angin berhembus ringan, mengantarkan suara Shikamaru ke telinga Ino dengan sangat jelas. Oh Tuhan, apa Ino baru saja mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut ke arahnya? Lalu kenapa jantungnya justru semakin berdebar karena suara Shikamaru yang terdengar sangat… intens?

Untuk beberapa saat, baik Shikamaru maupun Ino hanya terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aw!" jerit Ino saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba menjambak poni yang tadi dimainkannya. "Sakit, Shika! Apaan sih!"

Secara refleks Ino menepuk dahi Shikamaru dengan telapak tangannya sambil mengelus rambutnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sial. Bisa-bisanya ia baru saja terpesona pada seorang pemalas yang menyebalkan ini!?

"Salah sendiri melamun," kekeh Shikamaru sebelum menguap lebar lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tubuhnya. "Nah. Silahkan mulai ceritamu, peri cerewet."

Ino merengut. Padahal suasana mereka sangat bagus tadi. Shikamaru benar-benar perusak suasana yang baik.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa-apa soal duniaku, Shika."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan. Seperti yang biasa kulakukan padamu." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya.

Ino menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai seorang peri. Bagaimana setiap peri mempunyai tugasnya masing-masing. Adanya aturan-aturan yang membatasi perilaku mereka terhadap makhluk hidup di bumi. Juga Sumpah Peri yang merupakan perjanjian awal sebelum bertugas di bumi.

"Jadi, seorang peri tidak boleh… Shika?" Ino menunduk, memerhatikan Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu. Ino mendesah keras. Shikamaru benar-benar tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Dasar. Padahal tadi sudah janji untuk tidak tidur."

Dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur, rasanya tidak ada gunanya ia terus bercerita. Toh, pemuda itu tidak akan mendengarnya. Jadilah ia hanya terdiam, tidak berani bergerak karena takut membangunkan Shikamaru.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bukit itu mulai diselimuti warna oranye. Angin bertiup lembut, menggoyangkan bulu mata Shikamaru. Ino tertawa kecil memandang wajah damai Shikamaru yang tertidur. Pemuda itu bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil saat sedang tertidur.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Ino terangkat dan mengelus lembut kepala Shikamaru. Senyum tidak meninggalkan bibirnya. Entah mendapat dorongan apa, badan Ino perlahan membungkuk. Kedua matanya tertutup saat bibirnya menyentuh kening Shikamaru lembut.

"..."

"Ino?"

Ino seketika membuka mata dan menarik kepalanya. Mata Shikamaru tidak lagi terpejam.

"S-shika? Kau sudah bangun?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino lalu bangkit duduk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

"Ma-maaf, Shika, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Apa alasanmu melakukannya, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

"Apa?"

"Alasan apa yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku untuk menjelaskan sikapmu barusan?"

Ino terdiam lalu menggigit bibirnya. Alasan apa? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mengecup kening Shikamaru seperti tadi.

Matanya melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Rahangnya mengeras. Apa Shikamaru marah padanya?

"Shika, maafkan aku." Ino hampir beranjak dan bersiap terbang pergi.

 _Grep._

Shikamaru menahan lengan atas Ino, membuat perempuan itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau tidak punya alasan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara lebih pelan.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Napasnya tertahan saat kepala Shikamaru justru perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan tanya alasanku melakukan hal ini padamu." Bisik Shikamaru pelan.

"S-Shikamaru, apa yang kau…"

"Shhh." Bibir Shikamaru mengecup pipi Ino pelan. "Jangan... bergerak, Ino."

Ino menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Shikamaru mencium lembut bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino berharap dirinya menjadi manusia seperti Shikamaru.

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun dengan napas terengah. Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Dahinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ada suara jeritan. Suara perempuan. Memanggil namanya. Terus menerus meminta maaf akan sesuatu. Apa? Mimpi buruk apa itu tadi?

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jam di atas mejanya. Pukul delapan pagi. Hari ini Minggu, jadi seharusnya ia bisa bermalas-malasan di rumah sepanjang hari. Tapi kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak?

Perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada setangkai bunga matahari di dalam sebuah kaleng bekas soda yang berisi air. Bunga itu diberi Ino beberapa hari lalu sebagai tanda selamat atas keberhasilan _project_ di perusahaannya. Bunga itu layu, kenapa? Padahal ia ingat kemarin pagi bunga itu baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru merasa firasat itu benar. Ia segera lompat dari tempat tidur, mengganti baju, dan berlari keluar setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Ino!

.

.

"Ino!"

Shikamaru melompat turun dari mobil setelah sampai di bukit tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Ino. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok peri bunga itu. Biasanya Ino akan muncul bahkan sebelum ia memanggil namanya.

Kemarin, Ino mendadak menarik diri dan terbang ke langit tepat setelah Shikamaru mencium bibirnya. Ia terus memanggil Ino untuk meminta maaf atas sikapnya, tapi Ino tidak muncul kembali.

"Oi, Ino, keluarlah!" teriak Shikamaru lagi.

Ia hampir berteriak lagi saat sesosok wanita dengan rambut pirang seperti Ino muncul di hadapannya. Bedanya, rambut wanita itu dikuncir dua dan memakai mahkota. Melihat gaun putih panjang yang dipakainya dan juga sayap yang lebih besar dari sayap Ino, membuat Shikamaru menyimpulkan peri di depannya ini memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau yang bernama Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya langsung. "Mana Ino?"

"Aku adalah Ratu Peri. Namaku Tsunade." Ucapnya tenang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat. Untuk apa seorang ratu dunia peri repot-repot turun ke bumi lalu menemuinya? Otak jeniusnya mendadak menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada, Ino?" desis Shikamaru. "Sesuatu terjadi padanya, kan?"

"Sangat jenius." Tsunade mengangkat dagunya. Ia menebak Shikamaru bukan pemuda biasa. "Kau benar. Ino ditahan."

"Ditahan? Kenapa?"

"Ino telah melanggar Sumpah Peri yang diucapkannya sebelum bertugas menjadi peri di bumi. Ia tidak cerita soal ini padamu?" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya.

Shikamaru masih terdiam lalu menggeleng. Mungkin Ino menceritakannya saat ia tertidur kemarin.

Tsunade menghela napas berat. "Salah satu sumpah peri, dengan hukuman yang paling berat telah dilanggar Ino kemarin."

Wajah Shikamaru mendadak pucat.

"Menunjukkan wujud asli dan mengobrol masih dalam tahap yang diperbolehkan," terang Tsunade. "Tapi ada larangan mutlak untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia dan berinteraksi terlalu jauh."

.

.

Shikamaru seperti berada di dalam sebuah film yang berakhir menyedihkan. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis, mulai tertarik satu sama lain, namun berakhir dengan perpisahan karena salah satu dari mereka harus mati. Ia merasa seperti tokoh utama yang biasa dilihatnya di film-film menyedihkan itu. Dengan perasaan dan emosi yang dicampur aduk menjadi satu.

Shikamaru menatap Tsunade lagi. Mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan ratu peri itu mengenai hukuman yang akan diterima Ino karena melanggar sumpahnya.

"Hukuman mati…" desis Shikamaru getir. "Untuk Ino?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Itu adalah peraturannya. Dia telah melanggar sumpahnya. Aturannya mutlak. Pelanggaran terhadap sumpah, dalam kasus ini, adalah hukuman mati."

Pemuda itu kembali terpaku. Otaknya secara otomatis memutar ulang semua kejadian yang telah dilaluinya bersama Ino. Pertemuan pertamanya. Kehadiran yang pada awalnya mengusik Shikamaru. Keingintahuannya terhadap dunia manusia—dunia Shikamaru. Senyum, tawa, sampai saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Saat perempuan itu mengecup keningnya saat ia tidur.

Semua itu karena Ino jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ada satu hal lagi."

Suara dari Tsunade membuat Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat menunduk.

"Aku harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang Ino—semua hal tentang peri, termasuk aku saat ini."

"Apa?"

Mereka harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini, dan ditambah ingatannya tentang Ino harus dihapus?

"Jangan bercanda!" suara Shikamaru yang mendadak meninggi membuat Tsunade melonjak kaget. Ino harus mati karena jatuh cinta padanya? Itu konyol!

"Ini soal perasaan. Ino tidak berhak dihukum atas perasaannya sendiri!" Shikamaru sedikit terengah karena emosi.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Sungguh ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bertemu dengan manusia, biasanya ia akan langsung menghapus ingatan mereka tanpa memberitahunya seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang pada Shikamaru. Namun untuk kali ini, wanita itu melakukannya karena ada satu hal yang harus disampaikannya pada pemuda itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Ino adalah salah satu peri kesayangannya.

"Peri hampir sama seperti manusia. Mereka berhak jatuh cinta," Jelas Tsunade dengan hati-hati. "Tapi bukan pada manusia seperti dirimu."

Shikamaru mendengus keras. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Emosinya terasa campur aduk saat ini. Sedih dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi hati Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, pertemukan aku dengan Ino untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Pinta Shikamaru setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau bilang akan menghapus ingatanku tentang Ino. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum itu."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ino sedang diadili sekarang. Maaf." Tsunade mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh bicara banyak padamu. Tapi akan kuberitahu satu hal."

Kalimat dari Tsunade setelahnya membuat mata Shikamaru seketika membulat sempurna. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, pandangannya mendadak menggelap. Tsunade membuat Shikamaru pingsan dengan menyentuh kening pemuda itu.

Tsunade berjongkok di sebelah Shikamaru yang tergeletak di tanah. Mata coklatnya memandang Shikamaru penuh kesedihan. "Padahal Ino tahu peraturannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap melanggarnya." Bisik wanita itu sambil tersenyum lemah. "Gadis itu… benar-benar mencintaimu."

Tsunade merapal sebuah mantera saat cahaya berwarna hijau menguar dari telapak tangan kanannya. Ia lalu memegang kepala Shikamaru, menghilangkan ingatannya tentang Ino.

.

.

Ino terbang secepat mungkin. Menembus awan-awan gelap karena malam yang telah turun di bumi. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan peri penjaga tidak mengejarnya. Seharusnya mantra pengecoh yang ia pelajari langsung dari sang Ratu Peri bisa membuat menahan mereka cukup lama.

Tujuan pertama Ino adalah bukit tempat ia biasa menunggu Shikamaru. Terkadang pemuda itu akan tetap berada di bukit sampai larut malam. Biasanya ia akan menemaninya sampai Shikamaru pulang.

Ino terbang mengitari bukit itu. Tidak ada sosok Shikamaru. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berarti pemuda itu ada di rumahnya. Dengan cepat Ino terbang melesat menuju rumah Shikamaru. Ia pernah mengikuti Shikamaru sampai ke rumah tanpa diketahui pemuda itu sendiri. Seharusnya Ino bisa saja berpindah tempat dari bukit itu langsung ke rumah Shikamaru. Tapi sebagian kekuatan sihirnya telah diambil saat ia ditangkap.

Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia menambah kecepatan terbangnya menuju rumah Shikamaru. Waktunya sudah tak banyak. Peri penjaga seharusnya mulai menyadari bahwa ia membuat duplikat untuk menggantikan dirinya di dalam sel.

"Shika!"

Ino terbang memasuki rumah Shikamaru, mencari keberadaan pemuda yang telah membuatnya terpaksa melanggar sumpah peri itu. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, ia menemukan Shikamaru di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu sedang tidur.

Ino mendekati Shikamaru lalu bersimpuh di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Shikamaru perlahan. Pemuda itu sedikit menggeliat. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataIno.

"Shika, maaf." bisik Ino, suaranya bergetar. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Kau memang menyebalkan, terkadang mengacuhkanku, mengataiku berisik. Tapi…"

Tangis Ino pecah. Ingatan Shikamaru tentang dirinya pasti sudah dihilangkan. Shikamaru sudah tidak bisa melihat sosoknya atau mendengar suaranya lagi—meski ia masih bisa menyentuh pemuda itu.

Waktunya tinggal sedikit, para penjaga sedang mencari keberadaannya saat ini. Tenten, teman sesama peri yang membantu pelariannya, baru saja menghubunginya lewat telepati.

"Kau selalu sabar menghadapiku, Shika. Kau menerima keberadaanku walau kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Maafkan aku... karena jatuh cinta padamu." Ino meraih kepala Shikamaru lalu memeluknya. Menangis di antara rambut hitam pemuda itu. Bibirnya mencium puncak kepala Shikamaru berulang kali.

Sungguh Ino tidak pernah membayangkan kisah cintanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Seharusnya ia bisa saja menerima salah satu peri pengawal ratu yang selama ini mengejarnya, Sai, daripada harus berakhir rumit karena jatuh cinta pada manusia seperti ini.

Tapi Ino tidak pernah menyesal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya merona saat pertama kali Shikamaru memuji tariannya untuk menumbuhkan bunga-bunga. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat Ino akhirnya sadar bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Shikamaru.

Semua usaha Ino untuk menutupi kebersamaannya bersama Shikamaru hancur total saat salah satu peri bunga lain melapor kepada ratu. Peri bunga senior bernama Shizune itu memergokinya saat Ino dan Shikamaru berciuman.

Ino bangkit lalu menyeka air matanya. "Aku akan meninggalkan kekuatan sihir terakhirku padamu, Shika."

Kedua matanya terpejam untuk berkonsentrasi sebelum bibirnya merapal sebuah mantera terlarang yang dipelajarinya secara diam-diam. Ia lalu menutup mata Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna keunguan.

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku. Kau akan mengingatku di dalam mimpimu. Semua kebersamaan kita akan tetap ada di dalam ingatanmu." Ino membuka matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ia menunduk lagi lalu mengecup bibir Shikamaru.

"Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru, terima kasih atas semuanya."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoi, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru membuka matanya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Chouji, sahabat bertubuh tambunnya, berjalan mendekatinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Jeez_ , Shikamaru, jangan bilang kau ketiduran sejak tadi siang disini? Bajumu basah kuyup, kawan, kau tidur atau pingsan sih?" Chouji berdecak heran melihat Shikamaru yang kini telah beranjak duduk.

Pemuda Nara itu hanya tertawa pelan. Kepalanya mendongak. Langit telah menjadi biru lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur di tengah hujan tadi.

"Ada apa, Chouji?"

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Chouji. Ia melakukan peregangan pada ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini ada pesta di bar?"

Shikamaru memandang Chouji bingung. Sungguh, mimpi yang akhir-akhir mengganggunya itu membuatnya melupakan beberapa hal kecil.

Chouji mendesah. Tangannya melingkari leher Shikamaru. "Kiba akan menikah, ingat? Ia mengajak kita berpesta di bar biasanya. Minum sepuasnya, Kiba yang bayar. Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. Boleh juga, ada kalanya ia perlu melupakan hal-hal yang membuat otaknya penat.

.

.

"Tambah lagi, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menggeleng saat Chouji hampir menuang bir lagi ke dalam gelasnya. Ia tahu batasan agar tidak benar-benar mabuk. Menyetir mobilnya pulang dalam keadaan setengah sadar jelas bukan ide yang baik.

Chouji, Kiba, Lee, dan dirinya duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di salah satu sudut bar. Malam yang semakin larut membuat dentuman musik di bar semakin memekakkan telinga. Di atas meja terletak banyak makanan, beberapa botol bir dan gelas-gelas kosong. Chouji dan Kiba sudah terkapar dengan kepala di atas meja. Sementara Lee telah turun ke lantai dansa bersama seorang perempuan yang baru dikenalnya.

Sejujurnya, Shikamaru tidak terlalu suka mendatangi tempat seperti ini. Tapi Kiba adalah teman baiknya yang akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Pesta ini diadakan untuk melepas masa bujang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya itu.

Malihat Shikamaru yang hanya terdiam sambil melihat-melihat ke seluruh bar mambuat Chouji menggeser duduknya dan menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Hei, Shikamaru." Shikamaru menoleh menatap wajah Chouji yang memerah karena mabuk. "Bagaimana kalau kau juga turun ke lantai dansa? _Find someone, bro! Then dance all night long~_ "

Shikamaru menyingkirkan kepala Chouji yang kini malah bersandar di bahunya. Sahabatnya itu bisa benar-benar hilang kesadaran kalau sudah mabuk.

"Hentikan Chouji, kau mabuk." Sergah Shikamaru.

"Hei, aku tidak mabuk!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Tidak ada pencuri yang mengaku sebagai pencuri.

"Bagaimana kalau seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan _bartender_ itu?" Kali ini Chouji memeluk leher Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dengan gelas berisi bir di tangannya. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Chouji.

Sosok perempuan itu memunggungi mereka. Dress ketat selutut berwarna hitam melekat pas di tubuhnya yang proposional. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang digelungnya ke atas dan meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut yang menggantung, membuat leher putihnya terlihat jelas.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. Kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok punggung itu?

"Dia anak baru di kantorku. Kudengar ia baru pindah dari luar negeri. Cantik, pintar, dan yang penting, seksi!"

Shikamaru hanya tergelak kecil. Tangannya meraih botol bir dan mengisi gelasnya lagi. Mengabaikan Chouji yang bercerita macam-macam soal sosok perempuan itu.

"Tertarik, tidak?" desak Chouji.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu meminum birnya. Cukup. Ini gelas terakhir yang ia minum. Lebih dari ini atau ia akan benar-benar mabuk.

Chouji menepuk pundaknya sekali lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia menghampiri perempuan berambut pirang itu dan mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar sementara Shikamaru hanya mengawasi dengan ekor matanya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Chouji kembali ke meja dengan sosok yang mereka bicarakan tadi itu. Gerakan Shikamaru yang hampir meninggalkan meja untuk mencari udara segar mendadak terhenti saat melihat sosok perempuan itu.

Mata _aquamarine_ , poni sebelah kanan yang dibiarkan terurai, serta wajah yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi Shikamaru.

Chouji tersenyum lebar melihat Shikamaru yang terlihat menahan napas dan mata yang melebar. "Shikamaru perkenalkan, ini—"

"Yamanaka Ino." Potong sosok di depan Shikamaru itu cepat. Tangannya terulur ke arah Shikamaru. Senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Nara."

Shikamaru menarik kesadarannya lagi dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum menyeringai lalu menggengam tangan Ino. "Nara Shikamaru. _Miss me_ , Ino?" Sepertinya efek alkohol benar-benar mengambil alih setengah tubuh dan pikirannya sekarang.

Ino tampak kebingungan mendengar kalimat Shikamaru. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke pipinya saat pemuda itu mencium punggung tangannya lalu menariknya turun ke lantai dansa.

.

.

" _Setiap peri yang mati akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Ini adalah rahasia besar dunia peri. Jangan beritahu mereka kalau suatu saat kau bertemu dengan peri lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END`**

TJIEEE TJIEEEEE AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAKKKKKKK :")

Emang ya the power of kepepet/? selalu berjalan dengan baik kalo uda hampir deadline event begini HAHA #dor btw maaf kalo Shikamaru agak OOC tuh di ending haha xP habisnyaaaa kan biasanya kalo adegan yang semacam itu si cowok biasanya bengong pas uda ketemu sama si cewek habis itu mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum kayak nostalgia/? jadi yang ini kubikin beda deh hahahaha kan ke OOCan Shikamaru karena dia habis minum-minum tuh O3O #ngeles

Nah, terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review!

Salam sayang untuk Guardians dan CSIFku! :*

 _Longlive_ ShikaIno!

xxx

Aika


End file.
